whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition
Disc 1: Original Two-Part Version 'Commentary #1' Commentary by Terry Molloy (Davros), Eric Saward (Writer), Peter Wragg (Visual Effects Designer), Nicholas Pegg (Moderator). 'Casting Far and Wide' Actor and comedian Toby Hadoke interviews five of the actors who worked on the story about their careers and their experiences on the show. With Roger Davenport (Trooper), Del Henney (Colonel Archer), Leslie Grantham (Kiston), Jim Findlay (Mercer) and William Sleigh (Galloway). Presenter: Toby Hadoke; Camera: Steve Broster; Thanks to: The Nottingham Playhouse & Cast Restaurant, The Alexandra Theatre, Jim Sangster; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Music: Kevin MacLeod; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Ed Stradling. (32'19" | 16:9 | 2011) 'On Location' Director Matthew Robinson, producer John Nathan-Turner and writer/script editor Eric Saward return to the location of the story - Shad Thames in London - to talk through their memories and recollections of the making of this story. Interviews: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Amrik Manku; Producer/Director: Paul Vanezis. (18'33" | 16:9 | 2002 ) 'Extended and Deleted Scenes' A number of deleted or extended scenes from this story are included. (7'06" | 4:3 | 1984) 'Breakfast Time' The BBC's early morning magazine programme often featured items connected to Doctor Who and two are included on this disc. Brian Hodgson and Malcolm Clarke demonstrate how music was used to create atmosphere for the story, and John Nathan-Turner and Janet Fielding discuss the character of Tegan. Presenters: Guy Michelmore, Sally Magnusson. (7'59" | 4:3 | 1984) 'Trailer' The original trailer for the 1984 BBC1 transmission of Part One is featured. (0'33 | 4:3 | 1984) 'The Last Dalek' BBC designer Tony Cornell was working at Ealing film studios in May 1967, during the filming of the climactic Dalek battle scenes from The Evil of the Daleks - a story which is now missing from the BBC archives. He took an 8mm film camera with him, and made this 10-minute black and white silent film of the day's events. Original effects designers Michaeljohn Harris and Peter Day provide a commentary on the action. Also available on The Seeds of Death and Lost in Time. (09'36" | 4:3 | 1967) 'TARDIS-Cam No.4' Another brand new mode sequence from BBCi's TARDIS-Cam feature. Visual Effects Supervisor: Mike Tucker; Lighting Cameraman: Peter Tyler; Gaffer: Alan Graham; Sound Design: Mark Ayres; Series Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Producer: James Goss; Executive Producer: Richard Fell. BBC Fictionlab. (0'44" | 16:9 | 2002) 'Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix' The option to choose to listen to either the original mono soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. 'Isolated Score' The option to watch the story with Malcolm Clarke's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. 'PDF Materials' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Planet of the Spiders. The trailer for this story is available on Mara Tales. (1'36" | 4:3 | 2011) 'Easter Eggs' Clean Opening and Closing Title Sequence (Seasons 19 - 21). Go to the 'Episode Selection' menu and select the Doctor Who logo. (2'09" | 4:3 | 1982) Countdown Clock (Episode 2). Go to 'Audio Options' in the Special Features menu and select the Doctor Who logo (''0'17", 4:3, 1984) Disc 2: Four-Part Version 'Commentary #2''' Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan Jovanka), Matthew Robinson (Director). 'Come in Number Five' A special retrospective of Peter Davison's tenure as the Fifth Doctor. With actors Peter Davison, Janet Fielding and Mark Strickson, producer John Nathan-Turner, executive producer Barry Letts, director Fiona Cumming, scripts editors Christopher H. Bidmead, Eric Saward and Antony Root, BBC Head of Series and Serials David Reid, and new series head writer Steven Moffat. Presenter: David Tennant; Interviewers: Simon Guerrier, Simon Harries; Script Editor: Nicholas Pegg; Location Camera: Robert Hollingworth; Studio Camera: Tim Hirst, Steve Broster; Archive Footage & Stills Courtesy of: BBC Television, Christopher H. Bidmead, Fiona Cumming, Lynn Gray, Eric Saward, Paul Vanezis; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks to: Mark Ayres, Derek Handley, Andrew Martin, Jim Sangster, Stephen James Walker, Peter Ware; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Ed Stradling. (56'30" | 16:9 | 2011) 'Tomorrow's Times: The Fifth Doctor' The ongoing series looking at the press reaction to Doctor Who through the years reaches the Fifth Doctor's era. Presenter: Frazer Hines; Voices: Claire Louise Amias, Kate Brown, David Morley Hale, Jonathan Rigby, Keith Wickham, Nicholas Courtney; Thanks To: The British Library, Doctor Who Magazine, Peter Ware; Autoscript: Liz Hughes; Opening Titles: Richard Adamson; Online Edit & Graphics: Thiago Amendoeira; Sound: Andreas Williamson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Rorie Sherwood; Writer/Director: Marcus Hearn. (12'19" | 16:9 | 2010) 'Walrus' An oddity from the BBC's archives. A welsh woman comes face-to-face with a Dalek who is determined to make her speak in a monotone... (1'24" | 4:3 | TBC) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Music: Malcolm Clarke; Special Sound: Dick Mills; Thanks to: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (5'19" | 4:3 | 2010) 'Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix' The option to choose to listen to either the original mono soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. 'Isolated Score' The option to watch the story with Malcolm Clarke's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Paul Scoones providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Coming Soon' A preview of Planet of the Spiders. The trailer for this story is available on Mara Tales. (1'36" | 4:3 | 2011) Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Alternative Edit Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Appearance by Brian Hodgson Category:Appearance by Malcolm Clarke Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:Autoscript by Liz Hughes Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:Box Set Category:Breakfast Time Category:Camera by Robert Hollingworth Category:Camera by Steve Broster Category:Camera by Tim Hirst Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Commentary by Peter Day Category:Commentary by Janet Fielding Category:Commentary by Michaeljohn Harris Category:Commentary by Terry Molloy Category:Commentary by Nicholas Pegg Category:Commentary by Matthew Robinson Category:Commentary by Eric Saward Category:Commentary by Peter Wragg Category:Commentary Category:Courtesy of BBC Television Category:Courtesy of Christopher H. Bidmead Category:Courtesy of Eric Saward Category:Courtesy of Fiona Cumming Category:Courtesy of Lynn Gray Category:Courtesy of Paul Vanezis Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Directed by Ed Stradling Category:Directed by Marcus Hearn Category:Directed by Paul Vanezis Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Edited by Amrik Manku Category:Edited by Thiago Amendoeira Category:Executive Produced by Dan Hall Category:Executive Produced by Richard Fell Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Graphic Design Category:Graphics by Thiago Amendoeira Category:Interview by Peter Finklestone Category:Interview by Simon Guerrier Category:Interview by Simon Harries Category:Interview Category:Isolated Score Category:Lighting by Peter Tyler Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Model Sequences Category:Music by Kevin MacLeod Category:Music by Malcolm Clarke Category:Music Suite Category:Music Category:Narrated by Claire Louise Amias Category:Narrated by Kate Brown Category:Narrated by Nicholas Courtney Category:Narrated by David Morley Hale Category:Narrated by Jonathan Rigby Category:Narrated by Keith Wickham Category:Opening Titles by Richard Adamson Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Presented by David Tennant Category:Presented by Frazer Hines Category:Presented by Guy Michelmore Category:Presented by Sally Magnusson Category:Presented by Toby Hadoke Category:Produced by Ed Stradling Category:Produced by James Goss Category:Produced by Paul Shields Category:Produced by Paul Vanezis Category:Produced by Rorie Sherwood Category:Production Subtitles by Paul Scoones Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Revisitations 2 Category:Script Edited by Nicholas Pegg Category:Series History Category:Sound by Andreas Williamson Category:Sound Design by Mark Ayres Category:Sound Effects Montage Category:Special Edition Category:Special Sound by Dick Mills Category:Spoofs & Sketches Category:TARDIS-Cam Category:Thanks to The Alexandra Theatre Category:Thanks to Mark Ayres Category:Thanks to The British Library Category:Thanks to Doctor Who Magazine Category:Thanks to Derek Handley Category:Thanks to Andrew Martin Category:Thanks to Ralph Montagu Category:Thanks to The Nottingham Playhouse & Cast Restaurant Category:Thanks to BBC Photograph Library Category:Thanks to Jim Sangster Category:Thanks to Stephen James Walker Category:Thanks to Peter Ware Category:Theme Music Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects by Mike Tucker Category:Visual Effects Category:Widescreen Category:Written by Marcus Hearn Category:Richard Adamson Category:The Alexandra Theatre Category:Thiago Amendoeira Category:Claire Louise Amias Category:Mark Ayres Category:BBC Fictionlab Category:BBC Photograph Library Category:BBC Television Category:Christopher H. Bidmead Category:The British Library Category:Steve Broster Category:Kate Brown Category:Jamie Cason Category:Malcolm Clarke Category:Nicholas Courtney Category:Fiona Cumming Category:Roger Davenport Category:Peter Davison Category:Peter Day Category:Doctor Who Magazine Category:Richard Fell Category:Janet Fielding Category:Jim Findlay Category:Peter Finklestone Category:James Goss Category:Alan Graham Category:Leslie Grantham Category:Lynn Gray Category:Simon Guerrier Category:Toby Hadoke Category:Dan Hall Category:Derek Handley Category:Simon Harries Category:Michaeljohn Harris Category:Marcus Hearn Category:Del Henney Category:Frazer Hines Category:Tim Hirst Category:Brian Hodgson Category:Robert Hollingworth Category:Liz Hughes Category:Barry Letts Category:Kevin MacLeod Category:Sally Magnusson Category:Amrik Manku Category:Andrew Martin Category:Guy Michelmore Category:Dick Mills Category:Steven Moffat Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Terry Molloy Category:David Morley Hale Category:John Nathan-Turner Category:The Nottingham Playhouse & Cast Restaurant Category:Nicholas Pegg Category:David Reid Category:Jonathan Rigby Category:Matthew Robinson Category:Antony Root Category:Jim Sangster Category:Eric Saward Category:Rorie Sherwood Category:Paul Shields Category:William Sleigh Category:Ed Stradling Category:Mark Strickson Category:David Tennant Category:Martin Trickey Category:Mike Tucker Category:Peter Tyler Category:Paul Vanezis Category:Stephen James Walker Category:Peter Ware Category:Keith Wickham Category:Andreas Williamson Category:Jonathan Wood Category:Peter Wragg Category:1984 Category:2002 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Paul Scoones